


The Dragon and the Sun

by bizukos (ladyvcngeance)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Urzai, Urzai Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvcngeance/pseuds/bizukos
Summary: The consummation of newlyweds Ursa and Ozai. Ozai makes sure Ursa forgets Ikem. Sorry Ikem.





	The Dragon and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the original. The original was accidentally deleted and I had to rewrite from start. Not entirely pleased with how it turned out but it took me a lot of time to get it ''right'' so please be nice. I tried. And with my dyslexia it took time for me to write this after the accidentally delete because I was exhausted and frustrated.

She had saved herself for him, the boy from her village. He who she thought she’d be with. She had shared her first kiss with him and dreamt of starting a family with him. All that had to change drastically. He had to be forgotten.

Her life was never going to be the same again and she had accepted that. Her life now was with him, Ozai. She was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair and glanced over to him. He was wearing nothing but his red silk pants and Ursa couldn’t help staring at his physique. It was as if Agni had sculpted him himself, his black hair fell perfectly down his shoulders and his face… His face was nothing like Ikem’s. Ozai’s was solemn with sharp features and high cheekbones and it reminder her of swords. Ozai had a demanding presence which could make a room go silent to his favor.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He rested his hands on her shoulders. He rested a kiss on her naked shoulder.

“You’re flattering me, your grace.” Ursa said, feeling the warmth of his lips on her skin.

“Ozai. I am Ozai to you.”

 _Ozai,_ she tasted his name. It rolled perfectly from her tongue. _Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation and Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation._

Ursa felt his strong fingers linger on her shoulders. His touch was enough for her to drop the brush as he made her turn around on her feet to face him. She felt his eyes on her body, inspecting her curves and she couldn’t help to notice the lines of his cock showing from his silk pants. She knew what this night was going to lead to.

“It is expected by us. By the law of Azulon.” Ozai said, inspecting the soft lines of her night robes.

She nodded in agreement. She already knew what was expected from her. She had to give him a child. That was the first duty of any Princess of the royal family, to bear a child and she had made herself want to have his child.

As he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear it made her wonder. How many women had there been before her? Commoners he had laid with and mistresses of the royal court, had they all been promised the world by him? Had he filled their hearts with empty promises of riches and fortune? Why was she so special to him? What was it about her that had interested him enough for marriage. Whatever it was, it was perhaps best to be left unknown.

He wasn’t like Ikem. They had nothing in common. Ikem’s face had a kinder expression, sweet with glistering eyes. Ozai was more statuesque, his face sharper and he lacked that kind expression that Ikem had. His face was solemn and his eyes intensely golden.

Had she said she wasn’t ready for this night, he would have respected her but Ursa stayed silent. This was her duty after all, and an honor to be bedded by the Prince.

With a sudden motion he ripped her night gown, exposing her breasts to him. He remained a calm composure as his masculine fingers trailed down the sides of her bosom.

Ursa closed her eyes feeling his smooth touch on her naked skin. The arousal had made her nipples stiffen.

“There’s nothing shameful about this, Ursa. Agni himself bestowed this gift upon us mortals.” His voice made a small echo. She looked up at his sculpted face. His eyes were too busy admiring her body and her luscious breasts. She told herself there was nothing shameful about this, she repeated his words, hoping she would give herself in sooner.

“I want you on the bed.” He whispered to her. His warm breath on her neck and she felt her knees going weak as she made her way to their bed. He instructed her what to do and how to do it. He was going to watch her with pleasure.

“Spread your legs and touch yourself.”

She was hesitant in the beginning, but she went through with it. He had to help her place her fingers in the right position and then he laid back to watch.

What an odd but pleasurable sensation it was. Her fingers circling around her vulva caused a friction inside of her. Her fingers felt wet as fluids surrounded them and she wondered, is this what married couples do? Or was it just an idea of Ozai? She glanced back at him as she tried to control her heavy breathing. He was in total awe of her, he was fixated on her vulva to her fingers and the way her breasts moved as she tilted herself back and forth. He rubbed his cock in the same pace as her and his lust for her grew. Eagerly he wanted to pleasure her and declare his love to her like any man would do.

Ursa’s face was turning into bright crimson, knowing her husband was looking at her and pleasuring himself while looking at her. He soon stopped her and released his cock from his silk pants much to her surprise. She had never seen a man like that up close.

“Take it.” He said, almost sounding demandingly of her. He straddled her and inserted his two fingers inside of her causing her to let out whimpering noise. The other hand tilted her head towards his erected cock.

Ursa did what she was told and let his cock enter her mouth. She felt him growing inside of her as he thrusted into her mouth while letting his finger ravish her vulva.

He groaned and moaned as her tongue and saliva worked their way up and down his member. She enjoyed hearing his uneven breathing and groaning. The feeling indulged her to continue and the sensation of his pulsating member against her tongue gave her pleasure. She wasn’t thinking straight when she felt her hair being grabbed and pulled by him when he continued to thrust. What had gotten into her? This couldn’t be it, but she enjoyed it too much to even make a slight protest.

He pulled out of her but still grabbing onto her hair with his fist. He looked down at her, she was beautiful and in her he saw his equal match. His father had tried to arrange something with the elite of their nation, the aristocracy and of the nobility but nothing came about, it had to be her. Only her.

He leaned down to kiss her luscious lips and slowly worked his way down to her neck where he could taste the salt of the sweat that had built up. He liked the taste of it and continued to her breasts. He felt a twitch in her left one as because she was holding onto the sheets tightly. His wet and warm tongue on her nipples, surrounding them with such ardent heat. Ursa was losing herself to his lustful ways and all the ways she had thought this would have been shameful was now gone. The only man on her mind now was Ozai. Her worries about Ikem withered and her focus was only on Ozai.

And Ozai enjoyed every second of her body. Had Agni ever created anything alike? Her beauty shined as one thousand suns and her body was his temple of worship. He couldn’t stop, he had to taste her again and inserted his rough tongue inside of her. Hearing her whimper out a moan and it drove him to further continue his quest for absolute pleasure.

 

_And let this make her forget that peasant boy._

 

After the sweet sucking of her clitoris he straightened himself up. Feeling his throbbing cock in his hands he wanted to inject her. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he knew what was expected from them. She knew it well as him. Now began the consummation and hopefully the conceiving of a child.

He lined his member right in front of her entrance. Ursa closed her eyes and thought of a small prayer but she couldn’t truly focus on the right words to say. He whispered sweet nothing to her as he pushed himself into her. Feeling the tightness and the resistance her body was making.

“Relax, my sun. It will be over so soon.”

She tilted her head down and pressed her lips together. What an excruciating feeling it was. She tried to relax but the pain was striking.

“Are you hurt, my love?” He asked with a relaxing tone. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No…” She answered with a calm that even surprised her. She wanted to touch his cheek but wouldn’t let go off the grip she had of the sheets. “This is our duty.”

Without a further word he injected his member inside of her and Ursa felt like letting out a scream. The pain was aching, and she felt as if she was being torn apart.

He pushed and pushed and let out a groan as a result. He noticed the small portions of blood on his cock. Her blood, and he thought of what his father had once said to him.

 

_“The passage from girl to woman lies through the man.”_

The reminder of his voice angered him. The way he treated his beloved, and now passed, mother and how he had witnessed one of his drunken fueled nights with her. How Azulon had seen him as being lesser for being too much of Ilah. How he had in desperate ways tried to please his father and let him be seen in the same light as his brother. Ozai, not realizing, was taking out his anger with forceful thrusts.

She wanted to plead, and she wanted to squeal but she tried to hold herself back. She called out his name.

“Ozai… Ozai…” She called out as he kept thrusting, creating a friction and a mixture of pain and lust.

He grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her closer to him.

“You’re beautiful when you plead…” He kissed her cheeks, tasting her tears on his lips and continued until the passage was reached.

The pain was there but lesser amount and she found herself enjoy his roughness and his speed. She dug her nails into his skin and wished for him to continue. Indulge her in his perverted and wicked ways to the point of no return.

He liked the way her walls tightened around him and embraced his cock to its fullest and the arousal motivated him to pound her even harder.

Every heavy breath they took ignited fire inside of them and she begged for more. She could feel his heat inside of her and when their eyes met she saw his intensity and he saw hers. Through gritted teeth she spoke how much she wanted him. With a devilish smile he demanded her on her knees with her face facing the large mirror. She gripped onto the edge of the chamber bed and Ozai whispered to her to watch herself being taken by him. When she turned her head around their lips met again with fiery kisses. He strokes her dark hair as their tongues danced together with violent passion. He grabbed onto his cock and rubbed it against her wet dripping entrance. Again, whispering sweet things to her and about them as an item.

To him, she was like the sun, a glowing beauty and a source of wild energy that fueled him. Never had any woman excited him the way she did and to Ursa, he was the dragon of the west. Stoic yet charismatic. Strong and willful. An enigma wrapped in another and only hers.

She let out a gasp which turned into a hum as pressed her lips together. He wasn’t inside of her, but he was teasing her. Poking at her and rubbing. His free hand traveled to her left breast and toyed with her.

“My sweet sun…” The heat from his breath landed on her neck.

“Don’t tease me, Ozai.” Ursa said. She wanted him, and she wanted him inside of her again. Filling her up with his seed and making her his.

He snickered and entered her slowly. Seeing her fluttered face in the mirror in front of them. Feeling her walls yet again clenching around his cock.

“Look at yourself.” He said and thrusted in and out of her. “Look in the mirror. What a sight it would be for the peasant.” He grinned and slowly build up a speed between every thrust. He grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her head up.

 _He’s truly a bastard,_ Ursa thought and let out a small smile but she couldn’t believe what she was seeing in the mirror. Her naked body being conquered by him. The face of pleasure she was making and how her breasts bounced with his thrusts. She had completely forgotten about Ikem and her life back in the village. Now, there was only room in the world for them.

“More…” She moaned repeatedly. “Yes, I…”

She let out a fiery gasp when he hit her in all of the right places. She had desired but never like this. This was strange yet fulfilling and she wanted every second of it.

Ozai smirked through the sweat and after pleasuring her nipples with his coarse fingers he grabbed her arms and pulled her upwards.

In front of her was no longer the innocent theater girl. She was being fucked hard and passionately and with the fiery gusto of Ozai.

It wasn’t enough for him. He wanted her in every way and he wanted to make his marking clear and known.

He pulled her to the side and started sucking on her erect nipples. Grinding his teeth against her soft sweaty skin. He was going to leave hickeys all around her breasts and neck to let her handmaidens know. To let everyone, who would see her, know. He was now in a sitting position and still holding onto her tightly, he held onto her thighs with a forceful grip and let his throbbing erection slide into her entrance once again.

_What would they say about this? What would the peasant boy say of his supposed beloved in such position?_

Ursa could see his cock going in and out of her in the mirror. He lifted her up and then down in the same pace he thrusted. She screamed in pleasure and he cursed her name. She wanted to look away but Ozai reminded her.

“There’s nothing shameful about this, my splendid sun. Agni has blessed us with the sexual arts.” He whispered breathlessly into her ear. He gave her throat a squeeze and violently thrusted inside of her again and again.

“Ozai…” She panted. “I’m coming. Something’s coming out of me.”

He chuckled through the groans and sped up the pace. The thrusts that were once of slow romance were now violent and could have ignited fire out of both of them.

He felt the rush inside of him and he was soon to ejaculate inside of her. Ursa put her arm around his neck and kissed lips, tasting the salt from his upper lips. Both were at the edge of a climax.

“Inside of me, please.” She said, staring into his golden eyes. “I want every seed of you, my great dragon.”

With a final screaming moan and a roar, he let go of himself inside of her. He didn’t pull out until every fluid from his cock was inside of her.

They collapsed on top of each other, panting and sweating. She felt sore everywhere, from her neck down to her thighs. He had certainly let his markings on her. She was now his as much as he was hers. She felt his warm kisses on her ear and his strong hand on her chin.

“Look at me.” He turned her head towards his. “Agni has blessed you my love. You shall carry the heirs of the great dragons. They are inside of you.”

“My honor to serve the dragon.” They embraced for a final wet kiss. The moonlight was shining into their chambers and Ursa fell asleep on his chest. His heartbeat was the lullaby that laid her to rest.  


End file.
